SEGA X Nintendo: Demolition
SEGA X Nintendo: Demolition (shortly SEGA X Nintendo), called ''SEGA & Nintendo: Opposites Attract?! '' in Japan (セガ＆任天堂：正反対同士は引き合う。？！Sega & Nintendō: Seihantai dōshi wa hikiau. ? !) is part of the Kross series and is available for the Nintendo systems. Plot In the SEGA universe, Sonic and his friends were invited to a festival only to find out that it is for the whole SEGA francise! While in the Nintendo universe Mario and his friends were also invited to this very same festival, as they find out it is for the whole Nintendo francise. While two parties were going on, a dark force emerges and immediately Link senses it and ran outside to only in a brief moment saw the dark force before it started shining. The same thing happened in the SEGA universe except no one was actually aware. Then for about a split-second, everyone was in a parallel universe where it is destroyed and no one survived. Sonic and Mario later met and immediately both of them where surprised whilst introducing themselves. When they reached the group, Fox mentioned that the force is trying to completely erase this universe and they're the bait for Time Nector, the mastermind behind the destruction of all worlds! They all quickly partnered up and together started the quest to destroy both the mysterious force and the Time Nector! Gameplay It takes on the traditional RPG element and in First-Third POV (Point of View). In the Wii U version, the graphics are in computerized (or to put it simply, 3D) form while in the Nintendo 3DS version, the graphics are in sprite forms. They travel around the globe to both investigate to procced the story and eliminate enemies to restore the universe. There is also a gameplay element called the Kross Roulette, where you can trigger random effects for a(n) advantage/disadvantage. Stride Mode is a mode that replaces the traditional RPG with action RPG, where one such character fights in a 2.5D sidescroller. Game Modes Wii U *Start Game **RPG Mode **Stride Mode *Continue Game **Load Data **Continue *Multiplayer Mode **Offline **Online *View Gallery **Artwork **Movies **Documentaries *Options Nintendo 3DS *Start Game **RPG Mode **Stride Mode *Continue Game **Load Data **Continue **Quicksave Load-Up *Multiplayer Mode **Local **Online *View Gallery **Artwork **Movies **Documentaries *Options List of Characters SEGA Super Monkey Ball *Aiai *Mimi Samba De Amigo *Amigo *Amiga *Linda Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic *Tails *Knuckles *Shadow *Rouge *E-123 Omega *Amy *Espio *Charmy *Vector *Tikal *Ashura or "Ash" the Hedgehog *Hiroto Nintendo Super Mario *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Bowser *Daisy *Toad *Toadette *Rosalina *Birdo *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Funky Kong *Dixie Kong Legend of Zelda *Link *Zelda Kirby *Kirby Systems *Wii U *Nintendo 3DS Other Info *Rating: Teen (ESRB), B (CERO), 12+ (PEGI) *Platform: 1-2 Player Action RPG (1-12 Player via Nintendo Network) *Developer: Sonic Team *Publisher: Nintendo (Japan & Europe), Atlus (North America) Trivia *This game is more or less a resemblance to Namco X Capcom, a Japan-exclusive game. Category:Wii U Games Category:3DS Category:Single Player Category:Multiplayer Category:Crossover Category:Action Category:Sega Category:Nintendo Category:RPG Category:Wii U Category:3DS games Category:Nintendo games Category:X (Kross) Games Category:ETG